Time for School!
by animeangelspet
Summary: Naruto gets kicked out of his school and now has too go to Konoha High.


"What do you mean I have to go to _**THAT**_ high school?!!" Naruto yelped at Tsunade. Tsunade scowled before wacking him on the side of his head.

"Well, _maybe _if you didn't start a fight in your last school and get kicked out you wouldn't have to go to _**THAT **_high school" Naruto pouted and looked away causing Tsunade to sigh. "Look Naruto, I know it's hard not to be accepted by most people because of your Uncle, but you can't just go fighting people everywhere you go"

"Yes Grandma"

"DO NOT call me Grandma!! School starts in half an hour. You better get going"

"What!! but you just told me that I would be going today!!"

"Well at least I left you half an hour to get there" Tsunade said with a wink and threw a backpack at Naruto. Naruto caught it and put it on before walking out the door.

"AND DON"T THROUGH ANYONE OUT THE WINDOW THIS TIME!!!!!" Tsunade yelled after Naruto who grinned at the memory.

"You through one kid out of a window once and you never hear the end of it" Naruto muttered softly as he looked up at the sky. It was a nice sunny day, as if to fool him into thinking it was going to be a good day. Naruto knew it was going to be a rotten day and it was all his Uncle's fault. His Uncle, a serial killer and also called the Kyuubi because he killed his victims with 9 stabs and was like a demon, killed his Mom and Dad before he was captured. Tsunade, a good friend of his Dad's, took him in since no one else would. Tsunade had two brothers, Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Jiraiya was pretty nice but was the biggest super, pervert in the world. Orochimaru was pure evil and hated Naruto right off the bat. Now the high school that Naruto did NOT wantto go was the school Orochimaru was the principle off.

"Tsunade is punishing me for something, I just know it" Naruto said as he reached his school. To Naruto, it looked too much like a prison with it's pure white walls, 4 floors and old looking windows, some with bars in front of them. Naruto reluctantly walked through the doors and into the crowded hallway.

"Right, now all I have to find is the office" Naruto thought to himself, easily ignoring the whispers and the pointing directed at him. "Okay over there are doors and over there are lockers and why the hell do they look all alike?" Naruto looked in amazement as he reached a dead end and he quickly spun around, smashing into somebody.

"Hey watch it!" Naruto looked up and and saw the guy was wearing a grey hoodie and had two red fangs tattoed on each of his cheeks.

"Sorry, sorta new and sorta lost. Cool tattoes!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Thanks! Some people think it sorta wierd. Anyway I'm Kiba!"

"I'm Naruto, know where the office is? This place is a great maze but a school...not so much"

"Hehe yeah, two floors up, 8 doors to your left and it will be to your left. Anyway I should get going to class so see ya later!" Kiba said as he walked off.

"Well at least I have one friend in this school" Naruto said relieved somewhat as he walked up the stairs.

When Naruto finally reached the office he quickly grabbed his schedule and ran into somebody yet it again.

_**Okay, this is the second time today!**_

"Well, well, Mr. Uzumaki. Since you are going to be attending this school there is something I would like to clarrify" Naruto nearly groaned when he heard Orochimaru's voice.

"Yes sir"

"You see Uzumaki, I have a great, no brilliant school right now and I do not wish for you to mess it up, got it?"

_**Yeah, because I was just planning to paint the school neon orange and put up a club to teach students to become pranksters. Hmm actually that isn't such a bad idea...**_

"Yes sir I understand perfectly. Now I should get too class before I'm late" Naruto said with a wave and he ran out the office quickly and glanced at his schedule.

_Naruto Uzumaki Birthday October 10_

_Student# 141994 Counsiler Jiraiya_

_Locker#228989_

_Arts---Mr. Jiraiya---room 206_---_period 1_

_Science---Ms.Anko---room 119---period 2_

_P.E.---Mr. Gai---room gym---period 3_

_English---Kakashi---room 325---period 4_

_Social Studies---Mr.Ebisu---room 418---period 5_

_Math---Mr. Iruka---room 101---period 6_

_French---Mrs. Kurenai---room 209---period 7_

_Metal Work---Mr. Raidou---401---period 8_

"Room 206, hey the pervert's teaching this class!" Naruto was happy that he at least knew one of the teachers weren't all assholes, unlike his last school. Naruto took a deep breath before walking into the classroom, preparing himself for the worst.

_**Okay, lets see. There's two girls, one blonde and one with...pink hair? Okay who would dye their hair bright pink? Anyway, there's a guy who's talking to...bugs? And wow that a lot of chips that dude's eating! There is also a black haired brooding guy...EMO-MAGGOT!!! THere is also...**_

"Hey Naruto isn't it? Come and sit here!"

_**And Kiba! Thank god**_. Naruto thought happily as he sat beside him.

"Hey Kiba! Uhhh why are those girls looking like they're going to start killing each other any second now?"

"Oh those two are Ino and Sakura and they're always fighting over that guy over there. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he is one of the cockiest people on this planet" Naruto looked over to where Kiba was pointing.

"Oh you mean the emo-maggot?" Kiba's eyes widened before he broke down laughing making everyone in the classroom look at him. Naruto poked Kiba in the ribs in an attempt to make the boy stop laughing but it only made Kiba laugh even harder.

"Come on, it wasn't that funny"

"Okay, okay, I'm good" Kiba said and everyone gave him a wierd look before going back to what they were doing. Naruto gave out a relieved sigh before he noticed a shadow on his desk. He looked up to see emo-mag...Sasuke glaring down at him.

"What's your name?" The boy demanded making Naruto slightly annoyed.

"Why do you care emo-maggot?" Sasuke's glare deepened and he walked back to his desk.

"Wow, what the hell was that about?" Asked Kiba curiously.

"No clue" The two girls named Sakura and Ino walked to Naruto's desk while the other girls crowded behind them.

"Is there something I can do for you ladies?"

"What did you call Sasuke-kun, dweeb?"Sakura screeched at Naruto before she punched him in the face. All the girls slowly advanced towards Naruto until the bell rang and they went back to their seats. Kiba looked around to make sure all the girls were seated before sticking his head under the table.

"You can come out now" Naruto stuck his head out before coming out and shakily sitting on his seat.

"God forbid you WARN me of that happening!" Naruto spat out as the classroom door opened. Jiraiya quickly walked in and sat on his desk, glaring at the classroom. he took out a small piece of papper and read it out.

"Class, it would seem that we have a new student, Uzumaki...Naruto?"


End file.
